


Lucky day

by Aglauro



Category: The Forsaken (2001)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Sexy vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglauro/pseuds/Aglauro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of how Pen met Kit and Cym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> The Forsaken (AKA Vampires of the Desert) doesn't belong to me. The movie and its characters belong to Screen Gems. I Don't intend to make money with this fanfiction.

It was just another boring day in Pen's mediocre life.

\- You haven't finished it yet! Pen shrugged, wiping grease from his hands.

\- Another day or two.

\- You said this two days ago - complained Howard, anger leaving his flushed face even redder.

\- The repair will take longer than I thought.

\- Maybe if you just did your fucking job!

\- Maybe. Pen replied indifferent.

The old man looked at him ready to start an argument, but had his attention drawn by customers who had just parked in front of the small convenience store. He gave one last look at Pen: - We'll talk again, later.

While Howard was heading for the shop, the customers get out of the car. Pen then could see them, first a girl, legs shown in a short skirt, a top that didn't cover much, and then a tall, dark haired man. Pen couldn't see their faces. The couple entered the shop followed by Howard. Pen could imagine Howard analyzing the girl, the desire shown in his eyes.

After a few minutes Pen heard a scream that quickly stopped. At first he thought it was a robbery, but if he was right, why he didn't hear shots? The old man held a rifle under the counter. He grabbed an iron bar, and more by curiosity than by heroism, ran to the store. The old man was lying on the ground, the girl was beside him, on her knees, her back turned to the door, her face close to Howard's neck, and for a moment he thought she was checking if he was alive. This impression passed quickly, when he hear the sound of something soft being ripped off.

\- What the hell is that? He whispered to himself. The girl turned to him, blood dripping from her mouth, going down the throat and staining the white top. Pen could now see what she had been doing; it was like one of the scenes of horror comics he used to read. Howard's neck was torn, blood dripping to the floor. The girl stared at him like an animal ready to attack, he grasped the iron bar, waiting for her to come closer.

\- Not Cym. We need this one. Said the girl's companion in a calm voice. Only now Pen noticed him.

The girl stopped halfway, looking disappointed.

\- And why we need him? -

So, boy, you're good with cars? The man asked.

\- What? Pen looked at him stunned, between the vision of the body, the girl all covered in blood and the calm man asking a question so trivial.

\- He can't even answer a question, he is dumber than the last one.

The man ignored her. Pen just kept staring.

\- The job is very simple, you drive and keep the car running. And as payment I keep you alive. - The man paused. – Can you do that?

Pen only replied with a quick nod.

\- Now that we came to an agreement - The man approached Pen, as he spoke. - You don't know how hard it is to find loyal employees today, so let's talk about the contract. When the man finished talking he was very close to Pen , dangerously close. Pen curiously watched the man take his own wrist to his mouth and bite, while holding Pen's neck with the other hand

-Welcome to the team, boy. The dark haired man spoke forcing the bloody wrist against Pen's mouth.


End file.
